minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/My Minecraft World pictures Part 6-Jan 19-20th, 2018
I got all of the pictures now, so there is the gallery of the pictures that I have. 20180121 013453.jpg|This the 2nd section of the Jesseville Beach and a couple of Lifeguard Seats. 20180121 013539.jpg|This is the first section of Jesseville Beach and a couple of Lifeguard Seats. 20180121_013601.jpg|This is the beginning section of Jesseville Beach and has one Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_013649.jpg|This is Jesseville Beach's inventory room, but i hadn't got the stuff in there yet. 20180121_013712.jpg|This is the first Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_013728.jpg|This is the second Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_013746.jpg|This is the third Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_013811.jpg|This is the fourth Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_013828.jpg|This is the Fifth Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_013849.jpg|This is the Sixth Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_013857.jpg|This is the seventh Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_013904.jpg|This is the eighth Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_013922.jpg|This is the ninth Lifeguard Seat. 20180121_014047.jpg|This is the boat deck for West Jesseville. 20180121_014116.jpg|This is Jesseville's new Train Station. 20180121_014147.jpg|This is my new garden. 20180121_014235.jpg|This is my cow's new place. 20180121_014258.jpg|This was Lluna's place before Maria came. 20180121_014324.jpg|This is my new Kitchen and I got 1 of the parrots in the picture. 20180121_014336.jpg|This is my new Jukebox, the Same crafting table, and the same Skulker Box. And the parrot "Dora sits on the Skulker box. 20180121_014401.jpg|This is Wink's and Bo's room which looks like a dog room. 20180121_014519.jpg|This is my room. And has a computer which I don't use it. 20180121_014548.jpg|This is my new chest. 20180121_014601.jpg|This is my new Bathroom. 20180121_014610.jpg|This is my new White Skulker Boxes. 20180121_014619.jpg|This is my new shower. 20180121_014624.jpg|This is my new toilet. 20180121_014642.jpg|This is my new trash bags. 20180121_014703.jpg|This is my new sink. 20180121_014715.jpg|This is my first new library room. 20180121_014742.jpg|This is my second new library room. 20180121_014803.jpg|This is my new Enchanted Tables. 20180121_014831.jpg|This is Karlee's new doghouse. 20180121_014837.jpg|This is Grim's new doghouse. 20180121_014903.jpg|This is my new house when I live in Jesseville. 20180121_014920.jpg|This is the house which has Wood and Bricks on it. 20180121_014925.jpg|This is an another building, but it's the same thing. 20180121_014943.jpg|This is the room for campers when they are bored. 20180121_014952.jpg|This is the campfire for the campers to relax. 20180121_015008.jpg|This is Camper #1. 20180121_015029.jpg|This is Campers #2 and #3. 20180121_015047.jpg|This is Camper #4. 20180121_015111.jpg|This is Camper #5. 20180121_015133.jpg|This is the Slide at the Camper's Playground. 20180121_015138.jpg|This is the new Swing at the Camper's Playground. 20180121_015149.jpg|This is Camper #6. 20180121_015159.jpg|This is Campers #7-8. 20180121_015207.jpg|This is Camper #9. 20180121_015240.jpg|This is Camper #10-11. 20180121_015437.jpg|This is Camper #12. 20180121_015455.jpg|This is Campers #13-14. 20180121_015504.jpg|This is Camper #15. 20180121_015515.jpg|This is Camper #16. 20180121_015531.jpg|This is Camper #17. 20180121_015539.jpg|This is Camper #18. 20180121_015558.jpg|This is Camper #19. 20180121_015631.jpg|This is Camper #20. 20180121_015648.jpg|This is Camper #21. 20180121_015658.jpg|This is Camper #22. 20180121_015712.jpg|This is Campers #23-24. 20180121_015805.jpg|This is the Camper's Boat Deck. 20180121_015814.jpg|This is the trees outside of Jesseville. 20180121_015848.jpg|This is the trees and the mountains between The Beach and The Camp. 20180121_015938.jpg|This is Geoff's New Mushroom House. 20180121_015948.jpg|This is Oxblood's new room. 20180121_020036.jpg|This is the doors of the Oxblood's house. 20180121_020112.jpg|This is the new Iron Golem for Jesseville. 20180121_020300.jpg|This is the New Mineshaft from Mountain City. 20180121_020331.jpg|This is the new building and there is a beacon inside. 20180121_020558.jpg|This is the new Lava Pit, but it has Soul Sand under it. 20180121_025055.jpg|This is my Llamas now: Maria and Lluna. 20180121_135855.jpg|This is someone's new room and has a different bed now. 20180121_135913.jpg|This is Grim's old doghouse. 20180121_135936.jpg|This is Bo and Wink's old doghouse. 20180121_135954.jpg|This is Karlee's old doghouse. 20180121_140016.jpg|This is Lluna's and the cow's old place. 20180121_140037.jpg|This is the 7 mushrooms that have popped. 20180121_140102.jpg|This is Geoff's Old Place. 20180121_140115.jpg|This is Oxblood's Old Room. 20180121_140136.jpg|This is my old Garden. Category:Blog posts